


同罪

by RaspberrYuu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Motorcycle Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2020-03-26 09:37:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19003144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaspberrYuu/pseuds/RaspberrYuu





	同罪

朴灿烈之前在车友聚会的时候见过金珉锡。小小的身影在一群高壮的大老爷们中特别显眼，柔软乱翘的金毛，圆圆的脸蛋，抓着头盔那的手，若是握起拳头，大概他能一个手掌完全包裹住。  
但是在这样的聚会上却并不突兀。不如说，他身上所带的那份傲骨，立于在场所有人之上。薄色的嘴唇微张着什么都没说，却散发着不屑的气息，厚底的马丁靴踏出结实的步伐，皮夹克下面的T恤隐隐勾勒出他不算单薄的胸肌线条。  
朴灿烈当时正半坐在桌沿上，身高优势让脚还稳稳踏着地面，看到迎面走过来这么一个人的时候，他并不知道自己也许是真的看了很久，也许是自己脑子里闪现的信息太多。只记得嘴里的棒棒糖被牙齿挤压得咔咔作响，震得脑仁儿都有点疼。虽然有那么点小心思，可朴灿烈觉得金珉锡是他不好触碰的人，自己流里流气的样子八成都不会被赏一眼。  
所以这次在车友群里面找结伴同行，沿海驾车旅游的同伴的时候，他是万万没想到会是金珉锡加他好友私聊。  
“之前聚会不是见过的吗？”  
朴灿烈伸手打招呼表示初次见面的时候，金珉锡一脸怪异地看着他，这么回答道。根本就没想过自己被记住的可能性，诧异和惊喜不知道哪个占了更多。不过更让他诧异的是金珉锡的坐骑。黑色的YAMAHA V-MAX改装版，虽然加大了轮胎，放低了车身，可毕竟还是湿重三百多公斤的直线霸王，掌控起来真的不是一件易事。  
“Ducati Diavel ?”能看出金珉锡眼里的喜色，朴灿烈从自己的座驾前侧开身子，供他大饱眼福。“能摸吗？”  
“请便。”这种莫名透出来的孩子气的喜悦以及警惕，让朴灿烈觉得很新奇。  
“同样被称为‘大魔鬼’，我当时犹豫过的。结果试了一次V MAX的直线爆发力之后，当即就迷上了。”  
盯着金珉锡在他坐骑上游移的手，朴灿烈的喉结上下滚动了一下。不知道为什么，他指尖的触碰看起来特别色情，不知不觉让朴灿烈甚至代入自己，似乎金珉锡正在爱抚的不是他的Diavel，而是他的身体。

已经出发有四天，每天都住的汽车或者背包客旅店。今天骑行的路线会穿越一片巨大的戈壁地段，要一天多才能到达下一座城镇，中途有休息站却没有住宿，两人便在之前城镇租赁了一些帐篷和露营道具，可以在任何城市的同家连锁店进行归还并且赎回押金。本以为金珉锡会说租个大帐篷就好了，这几天相处下来，发觉他果然是个男子气概很足的人，这种小事必定不会在意，却意料之外地租了两个小帐篷。  
“你介意？”朴灿烈自然对于让自己歪心思落空的原因有些好奇。  
“不是介意你……”  
话语间有些吞吐。朴灿烈觉得自己观察人还是有点水准的。越是这种带点傲气又正直的人，越是不会隐藏自己，明明说话的时候都不敢看向他，还说不是介意自己。  
有那么点小小的猜测和兴奋，朴灿烈在晚上做饭的时候，故意抓住金珉锡握着汤勺的手，惊得他一颤躲开的时候，连声道歉自己的不小心。可他不仅没有失落，心脏还跟打鼓一般的激动，饭后从背包里掏出早有预谋的两瓶酒，说是野外住宿喝酒暖身。  
小小的药片在开瓶的瞬间通过细长的瓶口，沉在瓶底冒着谁也不会注意的气泡。  
“休息吧，明天早点出发。”拍拍屁股站起来，金珉锡开始收拾简易烧烤炉。  
朴灿烈也无声地帮着忙，在空无一人的戈壁里，静数手表的滴答声。  
当金珉锡走向自己的V-MAX，想从解下绑在后座上的帐篷的时候，双腿一软，撑着车座起不来了。  
"珉锡？你没事吧？"  
朴灿烈过了约有十秒才假装自己刚发现金珉锡的异常，走过去帮他将帐篷解下，低头查看他的状况。  
眼神在迷离和清醒间游移，过分努力克制自己体内的感受将汗水都逼出，粗重的喘息成了空旷戈壁里的唯一音色，还在发酵升温。  
"不舒服吗？"  
"关切"地搂住他的肩膀将他转过来，却被推拒着说不要碰他。朴灿烈面上不明所以似的，右手却早已不动声色地将自己的皮带解下。  
"珉锡，已经晚了。"  
强硬地拉着金珉锡的右手，用皮带将之束缚在他自己座驾的右手把上。金珉锡扭头看一眼，想要转过身将皮带解开，被一把掐住腰，一个身体就压上来。  
"朴灿烈！你！"  
"珉锡啊，我想上你好久了。我当然记得我们真正的第一次见面，因为从那时候起，我就想这么做了。"  
倚在自己的车身上，若不是被朴灿烈的膝盖抵在双腿之间，金珉锡的双腿怕是已经打着软滑下。  
"你……乱说什么……"  
想将头扭开，却又被掰回去直视着朴灿烈，橘色的头发在火光下竟透着些灼色。右手从金珉锡皮夹克里的T恤下摆探进去，抚上他坚实的胸肌。  
"能驾驭这种重量的机车，我就知道你的身材一定非常棒。"  
努力着不让理智飘远，右手也拼命在皮带中挣扎。  
"你现在放开……我还可以不和你计较……"  
眉宇间的傲气丝毫不减，可沾染上情欲的颜色后只是撩拨人的因子罢了。被不用低头就像是睥睨人的金珉锡，用仰视的角度看着简直不能更满足。朴灿烈在恶狠狠的瞪视中，不急不慢地开始解金珉锡的皮带。  
"你！……"  
"珉锡，你知道你不会撒谎吗？"  
被突如其来的话题转移噎住，金珉锡甚至忘记挣扎。  
"你说我们不是第一次见面，就说明你早就留意着我了"，朴灿烈蹲下来逮着脚腕把金珉锡的马丁靴连袜子一起脱下，"在旅馆总是趁我出去买晚饭的时候把澡洗了，"将手从腰间滑进内裤，揉着手感颇好的臀肉，无视再次剧烈起来的挣扎，一把扯下遮蔽的布料，"明明介意和我住一个帐篷还撒谎。更重要的是……"  
抬腿想踢人另一只腿就站不住，下身的所有衣物还是在无谓的挣扎中被尽数扒下。朴灿烈将裤子上的皮带抽出，剩下的扔到铺在地面的睡袋上。  
"……你被我碰到时候那么激烈的反应，就证明你在意我在意的不得了啊。"  
"我……"  
一条条地被戳穿，想做出强势的虚张声势却不禁觉得自己这幅样子的反驳实在没有底气，略长的T恤只能湛湛遮住已然半硬的下体。  
当然不愿意承认，自己去参加聚会也只是一时兴起，平时明明将群消息都完全屏蔽，到达聚会场所的时候也觉得是不过如此的家伙们罢了，却被一头橘色头发的男人吸引了注意力。嘴里叼着一根棒棒糖还像个小孩，防风外套歪斜着套在身上略有些痞气，可和人言谈里的笑容却是目光所及里的一道亮光。所以金珉锡也不知道自己是如何鬼使神差地主动联系朴灿烈，却又在欣赏了他的座驾之后，对他更加沉迷。  
爱车就像是自己的爱人，能从一个人对自己座驾的保养以及态度上看出这个人很多。细腻，对野性美的追求，以及刺激。尽管看得出他对自己的爱车呵护有加，部分受伤变形再也无法复原的部分可见蹭陪伴朴灿烈经历过什么。  
可感情上迟钝的金珉锡却断然没去想过朴灿烈对自己有什么心思。就算有……金珉锡的傲骨也不允许自己对他承认自己的想法。  
思绪被胸前湿漉漉的感觉拽回，朴灿烈掀起他的T恤低头舔弄他胸前的凸起。这个姿势别扭得不行却又动弹不得，没有过多体力挣扎只能抬起左手咬着。  
"又没人，何必忍住。"  
牙齿的咬磨和左手的按掐同时进行，清亮的嗓子终于在耐不住疼而张开的口中发出带着尾音的惊叫。  
拉开金珉锡的手腕，大手抚在淡色的嘴唇上，此刻已漫出艳色，朴灿烈恶意地用大腿卡在裸露的双腿间摩擦起来。  
"听，还带回音的呢。"  
身处野外的羞耻感已然让金珉锡无地自容，这么一说之后更是再也不肯直视朴灿烈。  
"是不是站不稳了？坐上去就好了啊。"  
将他整个身子又翻过来，捏着他的大腿跨过坐垫，让金珉锡稳稳妥妥地坐在自己的爱车上，捞过他再次尝试解开皮带的左手，将刚才就搭在后座上的属于金珉锡的皮带，将他的左手和手把又绑在一起。  
"放开！……"  
朴灿烈开心地笑了，特别孩子气的那种，和他正在做的事完全背道而驰。  
"就这样吧，你要是不愿承认喜欢我，那就当这是我的一次强迫就好。"  
好像根本不是什么大事一样的轻描淡写，反而在金珉锡心上狠狠抽了一鞭。他这是打算把错完全归于自己？  
"珉锡啊，你看你前面可怜兮兮地流着水呢，你动一动呀。"  
朴灿烈将他雪白的臀肉拍的啪啪作响。为了躲开他的手掌，双手抓着手把将身体往前一拉……  
"……啊……"  
一旦打开一个开关，就再也无法停止。下身摩擦着粗糙的皮质坐垫，连带着两颗肉球和硬挺的肉块，用仅仅单面接触的摩擦聊以宽解全身的瘙痒。明知道杯水车薪却没有别的方法，只能将上身更加往车身上压下去，意图加重摩擦的力度。  
抱着手臂在一边看的朴灿烈，脸上已经收去带点痞气的坏笑，大大的眼睛慢慢眯起来，不是在火光的照射下看不清，而是火光摇曳着金珉锡的身姿的更加妖娆。  
优美的车身线条，疾驰速度的刺激还有油管的轰鸣声，正是机车的浪漫之处。就像现在金珉锡没有遮蔽的臀部和腿部线条，空旷无人的野外刺激，以及好听的呻吟声，此时此刻的金珉锡就像一部好车，让人沉醉不已。  
前后扭动的腰肢丝毫不僵硬，嫩滑得像是能咬出汁的臀肉随着动作出没于T恤下摆里。  
禁不住诱惑伸手，将一指卡在金珉锡的臀缝里。正沉浸于自己动作中的人惊得往前一躲，坐到了油箱的位置。光裸高温的皮肤被冰冷至极的金属表面刺激着，药物混乱了应该传递给神经的信息，将之曲解为"快感"，却又想将之拒绝，身体又猛然往后一缩，正撞上一个温暖的怀抱。  
"太冷的话，就让车热起来。"  
朴灿烈一手搂着金珉锡的腰，压着他的后背将身体前倾，从他上衣口袋里掏出车钥匙插上，按下启动按钮，再也没给他拒绝的余地，抓住正窝在右手把的手上，转动油门开始给车预热。  
"别按离合器哦……"看着金珉锡有些颤抖着搭在左手把的手，朴灿烈从后面咬着他的耳朵。"真跑出去了我可就插不准了。"  
金珉锡被惊得攥紧的左手指速度松开手把，可这并不能帮助随着油门发动而抖起来的车身。从未如此清晰地感受这台车子的发动呼吸，也没办法去探讨是因为没有衣物的阻隔还是情欲燃烧下的皮肤太过敏感。只要是贴着自己V-MAX的皮肤，每一个毛孔都因为颤抖的频率长大，再也克制不住地想碰碰渗出淫液的前面，却连夹紧腿都做不到。  
"……朴……灿……烈……帮我……"  
被呼唤的那个人还在用手掌游移在金珉锡的胸前，小腹，用自己包裹在裤子里的硬挺抵着他的臀部，就是不肯去抚慰一下可怜啜泣的前端。  
"为什么要帮你？连名带姓的好像命令一样。"  
金珉锡犹豫着是否要开口，侧过脑袋也看不清身后人的表情。  
可他侧脸露出的湿润眼角却大大地刺激了朴灿烈，一声咂舌之后，右手绕过金珉锡的身子握住他的前端，前后揉搓两下就射在他手中。  
捞住正要倒下的上身，紧紧按在自己怀中，朴灿烈用嘴唇摩挲着金珉锡的耳朵，再用鼻子嗅着柔软金发里的气味，磁性低哑地呢喃道："我忍不住了，珉锡……"  
屏住故意，清晰地听到身后拉下拉链的声音，金珉锡甚至能想象到他掏出一直抵着自己屁股的巨大肉块的景象，脊背都紧张得绷直了。  
"你反正不喜欢我不是吗……那就让我强奸你吧……"  
自嘲的语气，再也藏不住的苦涩，刚才轻描淡写说就当是他单方面强迫的话还萦绕在耳边。自己不愿放下的骄傲，让他一身遍体凌伤？  
"……朴……"  
"你就当被狗咬了就好了。"  
"灿烈……灿烈……？"  
"嗯？"  
脑袋搭在金珉锡肩膀上，刚才还自言自语般的男人，听到仅仅是名字的呼唤，又睁大眼睛歪着脑袋，温柔地等他下文。  
金珉锡将脖子扭到最大极限才好不容易，轻啄了一下朴灿烈的嘴角，后者本就不小的眼睛瞪得更大了。  
"灿烈……放开我吧……我愿意和你做……我……喜欢你啊……"  
话音刚落，朴灿烈掰过他的下巴，低头直接将舌头侵入金珉锡嘴中，交换不及的津液顺着嘴角一句流下消失在衣服领口里。右手还沾着金珉锡刚射出的精液，滑进臀缝，毫不留情地从三根手指开始，却因为药物的原因，取代本该存在的阻碍的，是内壁热情的绞缠。松开缠绵的唇舌，左手抓住臀尖拉开，朴灿烈抽出的右手指扶着自己的肉棒开始向诱人的密处挺进。  
因为接吻还没来得及反应合上的金珉锡的嘴唇，因为体内灼热肉块的摩擦，再也合不上了。短暂屏住的呼吸又被重重地吐出，空气的颤动都带着情色的味道。  
金珉锡的V-MAX被他改造降低了座高，腿长更加优秀的朴灿烈轻松地双脚稳踩在地上，前后挺动着腰肢。心疼地看着被皮带勒得深红的手腕，终于为金珉锡释放开束缚。  
双手刚得到自由，金珉锡按下启动按钮将油门停下。他现在不需要什么车身的预热，能给他最美妙热度的人正在他身后顶撞着。  
被微抬起臀部，金珉锡配合地双脚轻踩在脚踩杆上，略抬起身，双手却不知道往哪摆只等扶在油箱和手把上。  
"……好……太快了……"  
没有挡风玻璃可以撑着减缓身体被撞击晃动的幅度，只能一下下随着朴灿烈的力度摇摆。三百公斤的"大魔鬼"此时稳固地展现自己的重量，安稳如初地动也不动。  
空旷的野外，身体被进出的淫靡水声甚至能听到回音，还没脱下的上衣里面已经汗湿淋淋，金珉锡将自己的皮夹克脱下扔在地上，自己掀起T恤开始抚慰被蹂躏却没得到满足的胸前。  
"珉锡……再说一次……"  
身体的反应可能会受药物的影响，可心意不会。心意的加成下，身体的反应会更加让人舒畅。嘴里呜咽着，还没来得及找到自己的声音回答，朴灿烈又催促地加快肏弄的速度。次次尽根，每每都撞在能剥夺金珉锡理智的那点上。  
"……啊……你……还要不要……听……嗯……听我说了……"  
闻言，朴灿烈不但没减慢，还将他的上身往前按压趴在仪表盘上，勾住金珉锡的两个臂弯，往后拉拽着更加大力征伐起来。  
"……啊……太……得寸……进……"  
突然将肉棒抽出，不待穴口收缩再次重重挺入，阻断金珉锡的怨言。  
"珉锡，我这‘进’的，可不止一尺。"  
可他根本无心听朴灿烈的胡言，被那一下顶弄刺激得再次高潮了。虽然尤嫌不足，可还是决定暂且放过金珉锡，不再忍耐地用热液浇灌满首次承欢的内壁。  
再次将小小的却坚实的身躯搂在怀里，朴灿烈带点孩子气的撒娇，可嗓音却性感得可怕，"再说一遍……珉锡……"  
药物效果褪去，四肢恢复了力气，金珉锡双臂撑开挣脱本就不牢的桎梏，抬起身体让已经软趴的器官滑出体内，带出的白色液体顺着皮肤沾染了他的爱车。  
金珉锡转过身面对朴灿烈，再次跨坐在车上。这人真是高得让人嫉妒。伸出双臂，环着他的脖子将他脑袋拉低，抵着他的额头。  
"……喜欢你……你要是因为这份感情而有罪恶感的话，我跟你同罪。"  
侧过脑袋，错开角度，将嘴唇重叠上去。金珉锡在间或分离的亲吻间发出了无法拒绝的邀请。  
"……我们……到你的车上……再来一次……如何？"


End file.
